


things will never change, but our hearts will always seperate

by macdonalds



Category: Chamber of secrets - Fandom, Deathly hallows - Fandom, Goblet of Fire - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Order of the Phoenix - Fandom, Sorcerer's stone - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, I'm sorry?, IM GOING TO CRY, M/M, Sad, Slow Build, not cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macdonalds/pseuds/macdonalds
Summary: First impressions were something Draco was good at.//discontinued.





	

Harry Potter was everything. Draco Malfoy was anything but. 

Harry had friends. Draco only had money. 

It is a sad truth, but Draco Malfoy has come to accept it. He had maturity at times, intelligence, ambition, and two sidekicks. Maybe even a few friends he could consider; but the only thing he didn't have, was Harry.

Of course, he didn't need Harry. And Harry didn't need him. 

It all started out with a handshake- a horribly rejected one. A foul reply that Draco didn't like, didn't tolerate. His main problem was that he didn't get his way. "You'll regret this, Potter!" was the only thing he could say as he exited the magical store with two rambling idiots following suit behind him. Harry didn't care, he only cared about his friends. 

His friends. His friends consisted of a ginger idiot, and a bossy know it all. Draco didn't necessarily like them much, but he did indeed favor Hermione in a way that was unexplainable. Without putting much thought into it, he kicked a few pale, loose stones that once belonged to the cobble street. 

What was difficult to understand for Draco was simply the fact that Harry Potter- A boy who had absolutely no one but two stupid friends and a gigantic dirty man- turned Draco-A boy with money and a powerful father- down.

What did Draco do to Harry? Was it the fact that he was too intimidating? Too wealthy? _Too good_ for Potter? Was he jealous?  
Draco didn't understand, at all. He was clever enough, but he didn't know Harry that well. All he knew was that he had an ugly scar on his forehead and that he once defeated You-Know-Who. What was so special about him anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> comment if ur feeLIN IT ill write more


End file.
